


A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words

by brittishmenorbust



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Breakfast, Dinner, Dirty Dancing, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Photography, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittishmenorbust/pseuds/brittishmenorbust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You do a photo shoot for Tom and take a picture while he's off guard. He loves it and invites you back to his flat to thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Shoot

You've been working at this job for a while now. You've done your hard work and earned a spot as a lead photographer for the studio. You're very excited because today none other than Tom Hiddleston was coming in for a shoot and you were in charge. He'd been to your company before and you'd met him briefly. Back then you just set up the lights and watched as the other photographers had their turn. They did it all wrong, you thought. They didn't truly get Tom the way you did. Or at least, how you think he should be shot. They just showed the image of the man, they didn't get at what's underneath. Well today was your day to prove yourself. You were just finishing the set up, a simple stool and gray background, when Tom casually walks in. You turn and look at him.

His hair is blonde again and curly. You always liked it best like that, it suited his personality - soft and bright. He is wearing a tight blue suit that brings out his eyes and a smile makes your heart stutter. Focus, you tell yourself. He was a job, an opportunity to prove that you had what it took to make it as a photographer. You couldn't have asked for a nicer subject. You greet him as he comes in and he smiles at you.

"Hello, Mr. Hiddleston, I'm (Y/N), I'll be your photographer for today."

He takes your hand to shake it. His hands linger as his eyes search yours. You become a little self-conscious. Why was he staring? Did you have something in your teeth?

"We've met before haven't we?" he asks, taking a step forward towards you. You try to remember to breathe normally. He is staring so intently at you you can't quite think straight.

"Umm yes, well, I mean, I've been working here for a long time, we've met briefly at your other photo shoots," you stammer out, trying to keep eye contact.

"That's right! I remember you, you were very sweet. It's absolutely lovely to see you again. And you're in charge now, eh?" he asks, genuinely.

"Yep, they finally let me have the reins for once, I'm really excited to be photographing you today, sir," you say, relaxing a little. Should you call him sir? It seemed like maybe it would be disrespectful not to.

"Ehehehe, you can call me Tom, please," he laughs. Then he brings your hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on it. "It's a shame I have to do this promotion, you would be a much lovelier subject," he says, still holding your hand inches from his mouth. You feel a silly giggle ready to pop from your throat but you stifle it and try to keep your cool. He's just being his charming self, you tell yourself.

"Oh... umm thanks, but I like to stay behind the camera, and besides, you look extremely handsome in that suit... Tom," you taste his name on your lips and he smiles at the compliment.

"Well it takes a lot of work to pull something together that'll make me look like a normal person and not a giant string bean," he says jokingly. He releases your hand and you let it fall to your side.

You smile and lead him over to the stool he'll be using for the shoot. You tell him to sit on the stool and make himself comfortable while you get the camera ready. 

He sits with his legs apart, hands folded in his lap, and feet on the top bar of the stool. His posture is perfect and he studies you as you adjust your lens.

"How should I sit, darling?" he asks as you finally finish getting ready. 

"Let's try a few ways and see what shows off the suit the best," you say. You can't help but stare at those tight pants and what so obviously lays just beneath them. You lick your lips involuntarily and shake your head to focus again.

You tell him to try a few things on the stool and get some good shots, but something's missing. He's smiling and you can see his personality come through in the pictures, but you're not sure it's entirely perfect yet. You need something that will get you noticed. Something that will make the picture you submit extraordinary.

You act like maybe you're done shooting for the day and pack up a few things. He sits, waiting for you to say something and tell him it's over. He's sitting on the stool like he was in the beginning.

"Can I ask you something?" you say, hoping to distract him. You know what you want from this picture now, and you have to be a little sneaky to get it.

"Sure, anything," he smiles.

"I've always wondered, what is it you love about Shakespeare? I mean I've read some stuff and it's good, but why do you love it so much? Why is it your passion?"

This is it, this is the Tom you wanted. He breaks into a speech about Shakespeare and how eternal his writing is. He talks about old fashioned things and the beauty of poetry and then he trails off, lost in thought. This is the moment you choose. You grab your camera, focus, and take the shot. Tom turns, having heard the shutter and smiles.

"Did you just..."

"Sorry," you say. You didn't want to mislead him but the shot is actually amazing. There's no pretense, no smile even, it's just Tom. It's purely Tom, thinking about something he truly cares about. You don't mean to toot your own horn but you've never seen a picture of him looking like this.

"No, it's fine... Can I see it?" he asks.

You nod and lead him over to the computer where you quickly pull up the shot. You're very aware that he's right behind you, maybe an inch from your back. You watch his face as he examines the picture. He's hard to read. You hope he likes it as much as you do. He takes a step back and you turn to face him.

"This... is amazing," he says, breaking out into a smile. Without warning he takes you into his arms and hugs you tightly. He smells amazing and you feel his firm chest tight against yours. You tentatively put your hands on his back and feel the muscles beneath his suit. He stays for a few seconds before pulling away. He keeps his hands on your arms and looks in your eyes.

"I usually hate seeing pictures of myself," he says. "But this... I don't know how but you've really got me. You've just... Wow, thank you." he says. He lets go of your arms and you stand stunned before him.

"Thank you," you manage to say. You can't believe he feels that strongly about it. You smile in relief.

You can see he's thinking about something, trying to decide something.

"Can I ask you a favour?" he asks.

"Sure, Tom, anything," you say. And it's true. You would do anything for this man. This delightful, deep, kind, man.

"Would you mind printing me a copy of this? I don't usually like pictures of me, but I like this one and my mum's been nagging me to get one framed."

"Sure, of course," you say. You have a printer in the back room.

"Wonderful, thank you so much. And to repay you," he adds, taking your hand like when you met, "would you let me cook you dinner tonight?"

Wow, is all you can think. You weren't expecting this at all. He's just being nice, you're sure, but then again, he has a look in his eyes that makes you think there might be more than just a thank you involved. A small smile plays across his lips as he waits for your answer.

"It's not necessary," you say, giving him a chance to back out.

"I insist, please. I'll have my driver pick you up at 7, just give him your address," he says, handing you a business card. You exchange numbers as well.

"Okay, thanks," you smile. Since Tom was the last appointment of the day you have time to head home and slip into something more worthy of his attention. You put on your little black dress and kitten heels. They haven't seen the light of day in a while, but what an occasion to break them out.

Tom's driver picks you up at 7 and your phone buzzes. You see it's a text from Tom. "Hope the driver got to you okay, I'm just laying out the plates now." You respond that he was right on time and you can't wait.

It doesn't take long to get to Tom's building and the driver parks and leads you right in. He leaves you at the door where you stand nervously for a few seconds. You look down and wonder if you should have dressed more casually. Maybe he's in sweats and this was just a thank you thing, not a I-think-you're-cute-so-I-invited-you-over-to-get-to-know-you thing. Well, it's too late now, you decide, and knock on the door.

Tom answers exceptionally fast and he lights up when he sees you. His eyes travel down your body slowly. They slow even more at your cleavage and legs and then slide up again to see your face. He blushes slightly. 

"Forgive me for staring," he says. "You look absolutely stunning."

Now it's your turn to blush and you show him the wine bottle you'd brought along as a thanks for having you over to dinner. It's nothing special but it tastes good and you figure you'll need to keep you from being too nervous around this amazing man.

He takes the bottle and puts it on ice. Just as he promised, the table is laid out with what looks like spaghetti and red sauce. Nice and simple, you love it.

"I thought I'd go for something simple," he says as he leads you to your chair, pulling it out for you. Jesus, what a gentleman. You gasp a little when his hand lightly touches your shoulder when it leaves the chair. Thankfully he doesn't hear it.

"It looks superb," you say, watching him take his seat opposite you. You look around a bit and appreciate Tom's simple yet elegant taste. "You have a lovely flat," you say.

"Oh, thank you," he says. 

You two begin to eat. You try to be as lady-like as you can be with spaghetti but struggle a little. He doesn't seem to notice as the two of you talk carelessly about various subjects. You sip your wine, but realize you didn't need it really. Conversation with Tom is easy as you two have a lot in common.

"Oh I meant to tell you," you say, as the thought occurs, "that I'm having the picture framed and it'll be ready tomorrow."

"Oh you didn't have to do that, thank you, that was really thoughtful," he says. You can see genuine appreciation in his eyes. You feel warm inside knowing how much this means to him and that you could give it to him.

Suddenly Tom's phone rings. The song is "Get Lucky" by Daft Punk and you giggle. He apologizes profusely and mutes the phone.

"It's okay," you say, putting your napkin on the table. "I love that song."

"I have to admit it's my guilty pleasure," says Tom, smiling.

"Put it back on," you suggest, feeling a bit bold from the wine.

Tom pulls it up on his phone and walks over to his stereo. He plugs it in and the songs starts playing. Immediately you kick off your heels and stand next to him. You both laugh and start dancing. At first you're pulling all your joke dance moves like discoing and whatnot, as is he, but soon you start to really get into it. You feel the rhythm and start to really dance. You turn your back to him and feel him come up behind you. Your bodies move together to the beat and you feel your backside brush up against him. You can feel the air change immediately. Suddenly it's not just silly fun anymore. Suddenly you feel a warmth rush through you at the contact of your bodies. You can't see his face but you can feel the difference coming from him as well. His body gets closer to you and the song's beat quickens a little. His hands find your hips and press against you. You move your hips against his and bring your hands up. You feel his lips on your hands as he lightly kisses them. The hands on your hips spin you around to face him. You couldn't possibly be closer to him. You're both a little sweaty from dancing and you see him glistening. He's so beautiful. His hand migrates from you hip to the small of your back. You let your eyes fall from his eyes to his lips. The song has ended and it's completely silent now. You can feel the tension like another presence in the room and you don't even breathe. You stay like that, lips only inches apart, his hands on you, for what seems like ages.

Finally, he swallows hard. 

He looks like he's struggling to keep himself together. He looks hungrily into your eyes and you stare right back, unflinching. This is the true Tom as well. But this time, there's no lens between you. You watch as he opens his mouth, finding his words carefully.

"M-may I... Kiss you?" he asks. You smile at the unbelievable chivalrousness of this question.

"Yes," you respond, to which he wastes no time in putting words into action. His lips find yours and kiss you with the passion that's been building since he first kissed your hand. Your hands find their way to his face and pull him tighter to you. His arms envelop you and hold you close to him. You both pull away and see stars. He smiles and licks his lips.

"You're amazing," he says. "Truly, truly amazing."

You smile and pull him back in for another kiss.


	2. I Will Always Want You To Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Tom explore each other physically and emotionally.

It's still silent as the music has ended and all you can hear is Tom's breath mingled with your own and the friction of your clothes rubbing together. His lips open and his tongue enters your mouth. He tastes divine and you welcome him in, as he then welcomes you. The energy of your kisses is increasing. There's building tension behind your lips as his hands slide slowly down the small of you back to your rear. You slowly slide your own hands down from his neck to start unbuttoning his shirt, never breaking the kiss. Once you're about half way done with the buttons Tom seems to realize your efforts. He was completely lost in your kiss and didn't realize what you were doing. He breaks the kiss to help you finish unbuttoning his shirt and slides it off. You take a moment and take in the form in front of you. He's not super bulky, but he's got the perfect amount of tone and you can tell he's strong. You run your hands lightly over his chest and smile. After a moment you place a light kiss on his lips and turn around so he can unzip your dress. You look at him over your shoulder with what you hope is a mixture of seduction and innocence. 

"Want to help me out, Tom?" you ask coyly.

You can see the hunger in his eyes. His hands twitch by his side and he licks his lips. He absolutely wants to help you out with that but something is holding him back.

"A-are you sure?" he asks, his eyes suddenly filled with concern.

Why would you not be sure? This man is like no one you've ever met. You've never been able to see into someone as deeply as this before. You've never experienced the honesty of character, the charm or the kindness that you've seen in Tom. Of course you're sure. But now that he's showing his concern, you wonder if he is. You turn back around to face him.

"I'm sure. I'm completely sure, Tom. I really like you. I feel like I've known you forever and I don't want to waste any time not knowing you anymore," you say, taking a chance.

He smiles and looks at the floor.

"I feel the same," he says, bringing his eyes up to meet yours. "I just... I just didn't know. I'm not good at this kind of thing."

You can't help but do a sort of laugh/snort. He looks puzzled.

"Tom," you say, in answer to his look, "You're actually the best at this. I've never wanted someone more."

You watch your honesty bring a light blush to his cheeks.

"Well," he says, turning you around again, "the feeling is quite mutual." 

Now it's your turn to blush at the compliment. He pushes your hair around the side of your neck clearing the zipper. You get chills from the light touch and he notices. You hear a light breathy laugh and you smile. He takes his time drawing his hands back around your shoulders and taking a step closer to you. He slowly slides the zipper down to the bottom. You realize you aren't breathing. The mere anticipation of him seeing you is insane. You hope he'll like what he sees. Thankfully you wore your black lace bra and panties today. As you try to breathe again, he slides his hands from your neck to your shoulders and down your arms, pushing your dress straps off. 

Your dress drops to the floor without a sound and you turn your head to look at him again. He is standing there, inches behind you, looking down at you with the most beautiful eyes you've ever seen. It's not just that they are a remarkable blue, it's that they hold so much passion and emotion. These eyes are only for you. You bite your lip and don't resist when his hands find your hips and turn you around. Tom smiles and pulls you close to him. 

Before he can kiss you, you suggest, "Should we move somewhere more comfortable?" 

"You're sure?" he asks again. This is unbelievable. You've never had someone be this considerate about your feelings before. He wants to make absolutely sure you want to do this and it makes you want to do it even more.

You answer with your lips firmly pressed against his. He smiles and takes your response gladly. Taking your hand he leads you to his bedroom. It's simple with a dresser on one side, and king sized bed on the other. The sheets are blue and inviting as he leads you over to it slowly. You sit on the edge and look up at him. The light from the window falls softly on his face. He looks at you with big eyes. There's lust and longing in them but also something you can't quite name. You realize it's the way he looked in the picture. It's the way he looks when he truly cares about something. Your heart stutters as he takes a step towards you. You make your way further into the bed as you watch him discard his pants. Both of you are still in your underwear. He climbs onto the bed on all fours and makes his way to you. You watch his shoulders move and want to caress every inch of him. His eyes are locked on yours and he comes on top of you, supporting most of his weight with his hands on either side of you. You want to stay like this forever - Tom towering over you powerfully, eyes full of wanting - but he leans in and kisses you tenderly which is even better. His bare chest is against yours and you can't stand the fabric between you. He reads your mind because he's reaching under you and unhooks your bra with ease. He flings it across the room and comes back for another kiss. This one is full of passion and you feel your core heating up. He lowers himself closer down, careful not to put too much weight on you. Finally you feel skin on skin and it's amazing. Your hands move through his hair and down his back as he deepens the kiss. Just as you're getting used to the rhythm you've created his lips leave yours and travel down your neck. Tom plants hot kisses down to your collar bone. You sigh with pleasure and he continues his path to your breasts. You let out a small gasp when his tongue finds your nipple. He swirls his tongue around and your body responds right away. He gives the same attention to the other one and you feel his weight shift to his knees. He moves his kisses down your stomach and slides his tongue gently over your skin. Your head is spinning and you're already wet for him.

He stops his kisses right above your panty line and looks up at you. His eyes ask again if you're sure you want this. You give him a dreamy smile that he takes as a yes. His hands slide from the sides of your ribs lightly to the sides of your panties. He slides them off as you arch your back to aid him. You watch him slide them all the way down your legs and smile as he flings them off to land near the bra. Now you're completely exposed. It's usually around this part in your normal sexual adventures that you feel a little self conscious. But with Tom it's different. You've never felt more self assured or sexy than you do right now. you love that he makes you feel this way about yourself and you watch as he eyes your sex hungrily. 

He bends your knees up and parts them, giving him full access to you. He leans in and kisses from your knees nearer and nearer to where you want him to go. He's in no rush and you love how gentle and sensual he is. Finally he reaches your inner thigh and glances up at you before taking you in his mouth. You let a low moan as you feel his hot tongue on your clit. He takes his time slowly working around your folds, making you writhe beneath him. You arch your back and try to get more from him, but he presses your hips down as if to say, "All in good time, darling."

He carefully measures your responses to his various movements and finds the one that makes your hips buck the most. He quickens the pace of his tongue and you feel your heartbeat in your ears. Your breath is coming quickly and you feel the heat coiling in your lower stomach. 

"T-Tom," is all you manage to breathe out before you come hard for him, hips bucking against his hands as his tongue slows down, letting you ride out your orgasm. Your head is spinning and you can't think straight. He places one last kiss on your throbbing sex before running his hands along your legs, smiling satisfactorily. Once you've recovered a bit, you're filled with a new purpose. You've just lied there helpless, at his mercy, and now it's his turn. 

You bolt up and watch as his face takes on a look of surprise. You take your hands to the back of his neck and kiss him, pulling him on top of you again. After a second you roll him over on his back and straddle him. You pull away and sit up, running your hands through your hair, teasing him.

You can feel his erection through his boxers and you rub yourself against him. He lets out a moan and you quiet him with a kiss. You trail, as he did, down his chest and towards his man hood. You waste no time asking for his permission as he is clearly willing, and you rip off his boxers. You sit back and admire his manhood. It stands, ready for you, and you wet your lips. You take the tip in your mouth and swirl your tongue around it. You feel his moan reverberate through him and it makes you even more excited. As you take more of him into your mouth and start sliding slowly up and down the shaft, you feel his hand in your hair. You look up and see his face contorted with pleasure. You smile to yourself feeling proud that you can make him feel that way. You take your time, as he did, slowly bobbing up and down, trailing your tongue this way and that while he writhes beneath you. You can see why he enjoyed himself so much, it makes you feel powerful and sexy to be able to make him weak with pleasure. 

The grip on your hair tightens as you increase your pace. By his breathing you can tell that he's close and just as you think he might finish you feel him pull a little harder on your hair and feel him move. He sits up slightly and his eyes tell you to stop. You reluctantly leave his shaft and sit up. He wastes no time in pulling you in for a kiss and flipping you on your back, just as you did to him.

Again he's hovering over you, letting the air fill with the desire you share for one another. You open your legs wide for him and wait as he stays just over your opening. Once again you find his eyes searching yours for permission. Something seems to occur to him and he asks, "Condoms?" How could he be thinking so rationally at a time like this? You wonder. You smile and tell him you're on the pill.

He leans down and kisses you once more as you guide him into you. As he delves in, letting you adjust to his size, you break the kiss to let out of moan. You weren't expecting it to feel this good. He smiles and you pull him to you, entering his mouth with your tongue. He pulls out almost all the way before slowly breaching back inside you. Your hands find their way to his back and as he pulls out and thrusts back in, you punctuate the action with your nails in his back. It's his turn to let out a moan and he pulls out again, wasting no time thrusting back into you. He starts to quicken his pace and you hold on to him for dear life. You were right when you thought he looked strong. His thrusts have a lot of energy behind them and you feel your stomach tightening again. He lifts one of your legs and goes deeper, hitting your most sensitive spot. You yell out as he continues to relentlessly plow into you. His hips against yours increase their pace until you're screaming his name at the height of your orgasm. Your walls clench around him and he screams your name as he comes soon afterwards. With a final thrust he takes himself out of you and releases your leg. He rolls you both over so you're on top of him, your hair falling to one side as you lay on top of this glorious man. Your chests heave with heavy breathing and it takes a minute to return to normal. You're both smiling uncontrollably and you lay your head on his chest. You stay like this for a moment. 

You realize you should probably leave. This was amazing and fun, but you don't want Tom to think that you're expecting anything more. You can't let yourself expect anything more. You decide you should leave before you fall asleep and spend the night. What if he doesn't want you to? He's far too polite to say anything and you don't want to ruin whatever it is you have. You slide off of him and go to sit on the edge of the bed. 

"Where are you going, love?" he asks sleepily. You turn your head to face him and see he's lying comfortably, but his eyes are full of concern.

"Home," you say, even though more than anywhere, Tom feels like home.

"You're not going to... stay?" he asks. There's hurt in his eyes and it breaks your heart. Did he really want you to?

"I didn't know if... If you'd want me to..." you trail off. 

He sits up and slides to the end of the bed, next to you.

"I will always want you to stay," he says, taking your hands in his. 

You look into his eyes and see the look again. He does. He does want you to stay. Your heart leaps and you smiles uncontrollably.

"Then I will stay," you say, and he smiles wide.

He pulls you back to bed and you rest on your sides facing each other, legs intertwined.

The moonlight is still bright and illuminates the room through the open window. You look at this beautiful man and all his curves. You sigh contented and watch him for a while in silence. He watches you but breaks the silence with a question.

"What are you thinking?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. You look again at his body in the moonlight.

"I just. I love the way the moonlight hits your body," you say, blushing as you say it out loud. That must sound ridiculous. You decide to try to explain what you're thinking. "It's just... I mean aesthetically, and just... I wish I could touch you as softly as the light hits you. I wish I could meld with you like that." Now that you've explained it you think it's probably even more insane sounding. But Tom just smiles.

"That's the most beautiful thing I've heard," he says with a small smile on his lips. He pulls you close to him and you roll so your back is against his body.

"I think we meld very well together," he says and he pulls you tighter to him. Your bodies fit together perfectly and he kisses your neck lazily. "You're incredible, do you know that?" he says, sleepily. "I think you're the most incredible person I've ever met." His words are slurring a bit with tiredness and his breathing becomes steady and slow. You can tell he's falling asleep but he keeps rambling. "You know, just from tonight, I think, I think, maybe, just maybe, I'm falling in love with you a bit," he mumbles. You can't help as a smile spreads across your face. You feel his arm wrap around your stomach and secure you against him unconsciously and you trail your fingers down his arm.

"I think I'm falling for you too," you say to yourself. Tom has fallen asleep and you lay there, thinking about the amazing night you've just had. You feel Tom against your back, warm and secure and you feel completely safe. You let your mind wander as you drift to sleep, cradled in Tom's arms.

What will the morning bring? is the last thought you have before you sleep.


	3. Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom tries to sneak out and make you breakfast in bed but you distract him.

When you wake up the first thing you think of is the last thing you heard last night. Tom said that he might be falling in love with you. You don't fight it as a smile comes onto your face and you open your eyes. You realize you don't feel Tom behind you. You feel a jolt in your heart until you realize you hear him in the kitchen. Phew, for a minute you thought maybe you'd imagined last night. But then you remember more and more about it and you feel lighter than a feather. You've never been with someone like that before. You'd never let anyone get that close, and you could tell that Tom hadn't either. It's something new and exciting for both of you and it doesn't take much more than the thought of seeing Tom again for you to get out of bed.

You walk past to the mirror and catch a glimpse of your reflection. You have to do a double take. Your hair is curly and messy from the evening's activities, and you're wearing a little more makeup than usual, but you look... different. You stand staring for a minute more and realize you just look happy. Your lips are fuller, your curves are more defined and you just generally love what you see. You haven't felt this way since... Ever really. Tom just makes you feel like you are the most important and beautiful woman and you love him for it.

It being Tom's suite, you don't have any clothes besides the dress you wore last night. You find Tom's dress shirt lying on the floor and decide that looks far more comfortable. You slip it on and button it up, leaving quite a bit of cleavage exposed. The shirt falls just long enough to cover your rear if you don't move your shoulders too much. You open the door quietly and see Tom at the stove. You take a moment to appreciate his form. He is shirtless, wearing only his boxers. You admire the contours of his shoulders and the outlines of his muscles through his back. As you close the door behind you, his posture stiffens for a moment at the unexpected sound before relaxing again into a nonchalant stance. Without turning around you hear his deep voice.

"Go back to bed, darling," he says. 

You aren't about to do that. You come up behind him and wrap your arms around his waist. You press your body against his and let your hands caress his chest and stomach. You feel him breathe in a deep breath and he says nothing for a moment.

"I was going to make you breakfast in bed," he says quietly. He starts to turn around so you let go of your hold on him.

"You're unbelievable, Tom Hiddleston," you say, staring up at this incredible man. "Are you sure you're real?" You joke, pressing on his chest lightly with your finger. He catches your finger and brings it to his lips. He places a soft kiss on it and keeps hold of your hand as he lowers it.

"I could ask the same of you, love," he smiles, placing a gentle kiss on your lips. You feel like you're floating again and you kept your eyes closed for a moment even after he breaks the kiss. Slowly you open them and see him smiling. "Let me make you pancakes, please," he requests. 

You were hungry, so you told him you'd let him as long as you could watch him. You take a seat at the kitchen's island and lean over the counter. Tom makes easy conversation while you watch him cook. He flips the pancakes easily and never lets one burn. You just stare at this amazing man. You watch as he brings over your pancakes for you on a plate and lays them in front of you. His eyes travel from the plate he has placed down, slowly up to your unbuttoned borrowed shirt. Shaking his head as if to clear it, he takes a seat opposite you and begins to dig in to his stack of pancakes. You both are nearly silent as you eat the delicious breakfast. Your eyes draw over his bare chest to his tousled hair.

"That's my shirt," he says, pointing at you with his fork. You laughed.

"Yeah," you respond, "It looked more comfortable than my dress." You get up and grab Tom's plate to take with your own to the sink. You feel his gaze on you as you head over to do the dishes. You see that the dish soap is just above the sink on a shelf. You reach up to grab it, knowing full well that your ass is exposed with the movement. You wash the dishes and place them on the drying rack. You turn around and see Tom just staring at you. You reach up and play with your hair nervously. 

"What?" You ask, after a few seconds under his intense gaze.

"Nothing," he says getting off the stool to stand in front of you. "I just... I like the way you look in my shirt." He smiles down at you and you stand on your toes to kiss him on his lips.

"I do too," you admit as you take a look down at your nearly exposed breasts, and very exposed thighs. You feel somehow sexier in his shirt than you did in your dress. 

Suddenly his lips are on yours and you forget everything you were just thinking. You feel that pleasant dizziness that comes with Tom's kisses and you open your mouth to let his probing tongue in. You sigh with pleasure as your lips move together perfectly. You move your arms around his neck and feel his hands on your back, pulling you to him. He breaks the kiss, breathing heavily.

"I've never wanted someone the way I want you," he breathes before kissing you again with immense passion. You respond with a moan as you feel his hands travel from your back to grab your breasts over your stolen shirt. They move softly and smoothly over the fabric and you feel the heat between your legs building. One of his hands find their way back to your lower back while the other goes south. Your breathing is getting heavier and you feel your heart racing as he slides his hands lower and lower. He slips his hand under the shirt and finds his way to your dripping sex. You gasp as his fingers make contact with your clit and he takes a minute to watch your face react to his touch. 

He starts to rub you in slow circles, keeping you still with the hand on your back. Your knees feel weak and you grab on to him for support. You know he won't let you fall. He keeps kissing you while he moves his hands delicately around your clit and through your folds. You moan into his mouth and feel him smile at the effect he's having on you. You feel the familiar coil in your stomach and gasp as you feel him slide a finger into you. He slides it in and out slowly taking breaks from your kiss to watch your face contort with pleasure. You breathe his name out as he slides another finger into you, curling them to hit your spot. You feel the hand on your back supporting you as your knees weaken. He starts pumping his fingers in and out faster and faster, curling them to his that spot every time.

"Come for me, darling," he says softly in your ear. That deep voice combined with his relentless fingers sends you over the edge and your clinging to him again as your orgasm takes you over. You remain limp for a while longer as you recover from your orgasm and stand fully upright again. You see Tom watching you with the biggest smile on his face. "You are fucking amazing," he purrs.

You're amazing? Did he not see what he just did there? HE was fucking amazing, you think.

You can't do anything but watch as he walks away and into the bathroom to turn on the shower. He turns around and sees you standing there. You can't imagine the look on your face. The thoughts running through your head right now are:

\- I never would have felt comfortable enough to do that with anyone else  
\- He doesn't care about himself as long as he can make me happy or give me pleasure  
\- I need to make him happy and give him pleasure. I want that more than anything.  
\- I think I love him  
\- Yeah I love him

 

"Is everything alright, darling?" He asks, concerned. There it was again. That look. That look that made you feel like you were the single most important thing in the world to Tom. He searches your eyes.

"Yeah... I'm fine," you smile. Should you tell him? You don't know if he even remembers saying it last night. It's only been one night after all. But when you feel something... You feel it, right? "Tom," you ask, hesitantly, "There's something I wanted to say... Last night you sort of said something..."

"I think I love you," he blurts out. He could tell where you were going and didn't want you to have to beat around the bush. He remembered what he said last night and he meant it. You smile with relief and kiss him.

"You meant it?," you ask? You heart doesn't start to beat again until he answers.

"Yes. It's never happened to me like this before... So quickly," he says, smiling uncontrollably. 

"Me either," you admit. In fact you don't think you'd ever been in love before. Or if you had, it wasn't like this at all. "I love you," you say again, testing out the words. You're both smiling like idiots and only stop when you remember that the shower is running and no one's in it. You soon disrobe and enter the shower together.


End file.
